They Don't Know You
by Operative CG16
Summary: Takes place in Insurgent when Four really wants to punch someone. Lots of fluff, doesn't focus on what happened with the Amity, just on what happened after. Fourtris one-shot.


**So you remember the scene in Insurgent when Four says he's gonna punch someone? Well this is my take on that, his POV, and yeah, here so go!** **Yay!**

* * *

Four's POV

I walk into the dining hall after talking with some Amity. It was more like getting harassed. God they are so annoying!

Anyway, I look around for Tris. My eyes find hers almost immediately, like they were trained to do so, and I guess they kind of were. I make my way to her as she scoots over and clears a spot for me. Sitting down, my hand lightly trails down her arm before it comes to rest on my thigh. **(AN: yes I meant 'my' and not 'her').**

"Hey," Tris says, smiling slightly before it slips from her face. "What happened?"

_"In their enthusiasm for conflict resolution, the Amity have apparently forgotten that meddling creates_ more _conflict_,"_ I say. "If we stay here any longer, I am going to punch someone, and its not going to be pretty." (Insurgent 38)._

My comment earns me a few looks from people nearby and raised eyebrows from Caleb and Susan. I glare at the Amity and they back off. Caleb and Susan look slightly afraid so I look away and glance at Tris. She has her hand over her mouth, trying not to smile. I get that feeling in my stomach when I'm high up from her reaction. She's not afraid, she thinks its funny, she knows me.

Unable to hold it in, she giggles and stands, grabbing my hand and pulling me up with her.

"Come on," she sighs, smiling like she didn't have a care in the world. "Let's go."

"But I just sat down," I whine. "I didn't even get to eat."

_Woah, where did whining come from?_

I give her a look, my face contorting into what I think is called the "puppy dog face".

_Puppy dog face? What's wrong with me?!_

Its Tris I realize, its her. She does something to me that makes me care free and silly. I forget all my worries and fears and just focus on _her._

Laughing, she snatches a muffin out of Caleb's hand, who makes a noise of protest, and waves it in front of my face. I grin and follow her out the door, letting her pull me down the hallway to her room.

Once inside, she sits me on the bed and pulls a chair up in front me, lowering herself into it.

"Now, what's wrong?"

"I told you, just some stupid Amity."

I make a grab for the muffin but she shoots her arm out to the side, taking it out of my reach.

"Triiisssss."

_Again with the whining._

"You can have the muffin when you tell me what's wrong. Please Four, Tobias, just talk to me."

I sigh, there's no way to say no to her.

"Fine. They were just a bunch of stuff about Marcus and I and I just...got really annoyed. Happy?" I couldn't resist throwing in a little smart a** comment.

Tris smiles.

"Very."

She finally hands me the muffin and as her hand passes over mine, I grab her arm and yank her down so she's lying beside me. We both laugh.

Splitting the muffin, we relax for a couple minutes, my arm around her waist, her hand playing with mine.

As I think about the moment when we were in the dining hall, I think of Tris's reaction and the others' and I just have to ask.

"Hey Tris?"

She tips her head to look at me.

"Hmm?"

"Back there, in the dining hall, when I said I was gonna punch someone, the others seemed a little afraid, but you laughed. Why?"

"Why wouldn't I? It was funny."

"To you maybe, but not to Caleb and Susan. They were afriad of me."

"Tobias," she starts, sitting up and reaching her hand up to stroke my cheek. "I'm not afraid of you. I never will be. You, saying you're going to punch someone, that's hilarious! You are so adorable-" I give a look and she rolls her eyes. "Anyway, Caleb and Susan, they don't know you, they don't know Dauntless. I do. I know you, I know how to be Dauntless. You saying you're going to punch someone is cute because I know that while you really would, its just you being you, and I love you, everything about you, punching and all."

She's smiling by the end of her little speech and I soon find that so am I.

I sit up, putting my arm back around her waist, and tuck her into my side.

"I love you, you know that?"

"I know, I love you too."

After a few minutes of silence she speaks again.

"Hey, do you really punch something? Be honest."

I look at her for a second before answering, "Yes, I do."

"Well come on then," she says, once again standing and pulling me along.

She breaks into a run once we get into the hallway, dragging me behind her. I stumble a little and she laughs.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see!"

We finally stop at the end of a hallway and there's a lone door right in front of us.

Tris nudges me. "Well go on."

Slowly, almost cautiously, I reach for the handle and open the door. Inside is a makeshift training room. There's a bag in the corner and a mat in the middle of the floor.

"Ta-da! Surprise!" Tris exclaims.

I turn and stare at her in disbelief.

"You did this?"

"Yep! I told the Amity if they wanted peace from us, we needed a place to punch things. You especially, but me too."

I smile at her like I've never smiled before. I grab her and pull her to me, my mouth finding hers. I kiss her slowly, putting all my feelings for her into it.

I pull away, but kiss her again, briefly, before holding her at arms length.

"You're the best you know that?"

"I know."

I smirk.

"Cocky are we?"

"You know it! Now come on! Let's spar!"

I laugh as she pulls me to the mat and takes a fighting stance.

"You really wanna do this?" I ask.

"What? Afraid of a little Abnegation girl?" she taunts.

"Never."

I smile, a little evily I'll admit, and lunge.

She dodges and leaps right. She's smiling.

We continue to fight, throwing light punches and never to the face, mostly working on pinning the other down. Despite the fact that we're sparring, we're laughing and smiling. Once, I manage to grab her around the waist and hold her against me. She laughs and struggles, finally stepping on my toe so I release her.

I give her a look. "That was low."

She smirks.

"Oh really? I thought Dauntless did anything to win?"

Though I want to remind her we're not Dauntless anymore, I just laugh and try to grab her again.

And that's how Caleb and Christina find us about half an hour later, Tris shrieking, and us laughing, stupid smiles written across our faces.

They walk in just as I manage to grab Tris from behind. We don't notice them, and this time Tris just smiles and sinks deeper into my arms. We sway back and forth slightly until Christina giggles and Caleb coughs. We freeze, look over toward them, and the smiles drop from our faces.

"Hi," Tris says, and I laugh.

"Hi," Caleb replies. "What are doing?"

He looks skeptical, and he's looking at me.

I clear my throat but don't let go of Tris, Caleb doesn't scare me.

Tris is the one who answers.

"We were just sparring, you know, so Four here doesn't punch anyone."

She smiles at me as she talks and I smile back. Christina gags and we laugh.

Caleb still doesn't look happy.

"Whatever. We just came to tell you that there's a meeting soon and they want us there."

"OK, let's us change and we'll meet you there."

They leave, Caleb glaring at me over his shoulder when he turns just before exiting. We're silent for a moment before Tris tries to cover up a giggle and the dam breaks as we burst out in hysterics.

We're doubled over, hugging our sides, breaths coming out short and fast. We trying regain composure aa we make our way to the door. I grab Tris's hand and lead her back to our rooms. I don't know why but she's still feeling silly I guess, because she starts to swing our hands. I give her a look but she smiles. Its nice to be carefree for once.

We make it to our rooms, which just happen to be right next to each other. I kiss her gently and smile.

"Thanks for today, I had _fun_."

The word is foreign on my lips but it feels right.

"I'm glad."

"Well you know its all because of you, you're the best."

"I know." She smirks.

"I think," I say, slowly backing her against the wall. "My ego is rubbing off on you."

"Maybe you're right, but don't say its a bad thing."

"I would never."

I lower my head and kiss her. She brings her hands up to my waist and they make their way up to my neck. My arms are around her, one on her waist and one so my hand is in her hair. We pull away and Tris presses her forehead against mine.

"I'll see at the meeting OK?"

I don't want to let her go but I have to.

"OK."

I kiss her one more time before letting her slip through the door to her room, no missing the wink she throws my way before it closes. I smile and open my door, thinking about Tris. Not only is she the strongest person I have ever met, she's sweet and kind but tough and confident as well. I'm lucky to have her, I don't know what I'd do without her. With that thought, I toss my shirt across the room, grab a towel, and make my way to the bathroom. I need a shower.

* * *

**So? Did you like it? I had a little trouble ending it but I think it turned out OK. Reviews are appreciated! Please and thank you!**

**Luv,**

**CG16**


End file.
